The proposed work concerns the unique specification of ambulatory-care record systems, particularly to facilitate the custom building of automated record systems using the MESCH (Multi-Environment Scheme) approach. The work falls into four parts. First, a thorough analysis will be made of ambulatory-care record systems, in order to identify and enumerate the full variety of their clinical and administrative components. Data will be collected from over 100 systems used at most types of ambulatory-care institutions found in the United States. Second, the results will be synthesized into a questionnaire suitable for use by an institution as a method of specifying its desired ambulatory-care information system. The questionnaire will include explanatory and advisory material, in order that each institution can always be aware of the implications of each of the possible alternate choices. This will help the institution to make informed decisions about the characteristics suitable for its record system. Third, the developed questionnaire will be tested for completeness, clarity, and correctness, by having about 20 ambulatory-care institutions use it to specify their desired record systems. The tests will be run first for several institutions that participated in the development of the questionnaire, and later for several "naive" institutions that were excluded from the analysis and synthesis processes. Fourth, work will be started on the automated custom building of computer-based record systems to fit the majority of combinations of characteristics that will be selected through the questionnaire. The techniques investigated will include macroprogramming. The software will be developed in MUMPS, an increasingly popular language which has been developed primarily for handling automated medical records.